


The Danvers-Luthor Household

by theunexpectedwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, SuperCorp Family, they have 5 kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunexpectedwriter/pseuds/theunexpectedwriter
Summary: They are married, and they have five kids.Here's a glimpse of what goes on in their lives on a normal day.





	1. Chapter 1

**3:21AM**  

“Before the sun rises, he’s your baby,” Lena mutters as the baby monitor flashes, the baby’s cries getting louder as the seconds tick, nudging her wife awake.

Kara grumbles a little, rubbing her eyes before heading to the room adjacent to theirs, mourning for yet another peaceful night of sleep interrupted. Their puppy sprung up when Kara opens the door, staring at the owner as she moves closer to give it a pat, and then opening the door just behind the puppy.

Softly whispering words of comfort, Kara picks Finn into her arms, rocking the one-year old in her arms. Tiny fists find their way onto Kara’s pajamas, clinging tightly onto the superparent. “It’s just a nightmare. Mama is here, mama’s with you,” Kara comforts as Finn’s heartbeat starts calming down.

It takes Kara another thirteen minutes before she can put down her youngest, crawling back in bed with her wife, spooning the love of her life before the sun creeps up and the house breaks into chaos once again.

 

 

**6:15AM**

The rambunctious blaring of the alarm breaks the silence in the room and Lena sighs. Her wife reaches over to silent the alarm, and marking the eighth one spoilt this month thanks to her uncontrolled strength in the morning. “You’re really not a morning person,” she complains, sitting up against the headboard and stretching away the sleepiness. Kara snuggles closer to her wife, rubbing her nose against the exposed skin near Lena’s hip. “Don’t start something you know we can’t finish,” the CEO warns, pushing her wife away gently.

“Who says I can’t finish?” Kara questions, eyes sparkling with mischief and a pinch of lust. The superhero groans almost immediately after, ears having picked up the pitter-patter of little feet along the hallway, nearing the couple’s room.

The door gets thrown open two seconds later, and two little bodies jumps onto the bed before burrowing themselves in between the couple.

“Mama! I want pancakes for breakfast!”

“I want peanut butter and jelly!”

“Mama I put on my own pajamas last night. Can I please have blueberry pancakes today?”

“Good morning babies. Let me wash up before whipping up breakfast okay?” Kara asks, tickling Danny while giving Maia a kiss on her forehead.

Danny squirms, wriggling out of Kara’s arms and into Lena’s, giving her Mommy a kiss. Lena can see herself in Danny; the three-year old has her green eyes and raven hair, but has inherited Kara’s ability to fly. She remembers seeing Danny floating above his cot one night when he barely turned one, not knowing what to do when Supergirl was out saving the city and could only rush towards her baby, hands below the child in case he fell.

It is still something strange for her despite Maia giving her the heart attack earlier, suddenly running way too fast to be seen, and then throwing up all over the carpet. Mind you, at 11-months old, they are hardly the age to start running, much less to start running at the speed that will break sound barriers.

Heart attacks or not, Lena’s not trading them for anything else.

 

 

**6:37AM**

“Why is there a little monster in my kitchen?”

“Mama, I am not a monster! I am a super hero!”

“Are you sure? I don’t see your cape!”

Maia pouts and runs over to the couch, taking her little red blanket and throwing it over her shoulders. “Look Mama look!” 

Kara walks over to her three-year old and picks her up. “There’s my little super hero,” she croons, sitting the little girl at the dining table. “Where’s Danny?” she asks as she places the peanut butter and jelly toast in front of her little girl.

“In Lea’s room with Mommy,” Maia replies almost immediately.

Despite looking entirely different – Maia looks like Kara with her blonde hair and blue eyes – the pair of twins has telepathic abilities, something that Kryptonians typically do not possess. It comes in handy sometimes, especially when one run a little too fast for Lena to catch up, and the other can easily locate the other twin. The DEO has no explanations for the occurrence, but Kara firmly believes it has something to do with Lena being a genius, and combining with her alien genes…

“Wanna help Mama cook more pancakes?”

Maia nods, face lighting up as she gobbles down the last of her toast before making her way to the stove.

 

 

**7:12AM**

“Have you got all of your things?” Lena asks as she ties the laces on the twins’ shoes, tightening the straps on their little backpacks, and placing kisses on their noses. The twins nod, holding each other’s hands and waits by the door, as the rest of the household gets ready to start the day.

Lucas comes running down the stairs, yelling his goodbyes as he slips on his shoes, knowing that he needs the stroke of luck to not miss his 7:15 bus. The oldest among the five, Lucas ask for the chance to be a normal kid on his birthday earlier the year. “I just want to take the bus to school, without being chauffeured to and fro everyday by James,” the boy said. “I want to laugh with my friends on the way to school, and just be a regular kid.”

The couple was torn over the request, firstly because it still worries Lena when it comes to the safety of her kids, and secondly, Lucas is one of the two without super powers, and they do not want him to be unprotected.

Born with brown eyes and black hair, Lucas was adopted into the family when he was 10 and lost his family in the crossfire between a group of stray aliens and the DEO. Kara saved him and got attached to the lovable boy after interacting with him and seeing him through a couple of bad foster home placements. First year into high school, Lucas wants nothing more than to hang out with his friends before classes, stay out later than usual after school, and just be independent.

“Did Lucas miss his bus?” Lea asks as she joins the rest of the family in the living room. Lena laughs and shakes her head, opening the door to usher her children to her car. “Oh Mommy, can I go to the mall with Jamie and Huck today after school? Aunt Maggie is going with them after classes today. 

“Yes you may. Aunt Alex checked with me last night, and I was meaning to ask you this morning.”

“Thanks Mommy! You know you’re my favorite right?”

 

 

**7:56AM**

“I see you for lunch,” Lena mutters, lips refusing to leave Kara’s. Having dropped off the twins to preschool, Lea at the middle school, Lena’s finally at Catco to drop off the reporter for her day-job.

Leaning in to give her wife another kiss, the CEO reluctantly pulls away when Kara gives her a gentle push. “I am going to be late if we continue,” the reporter grumbles, knowing full well Snapper’s not going to be pleased if she steps into Catco a minute after eight.

“I should buy Catco.”

 

 

**9:24AM**

“Your nine-thirty is here,” Jess announces, and Lena grunts an acknowledgement.

She hates talking to these investors, knowing full well that they are on her mother’s side, even though she’s rotting her life away in the maximum-security prison. Lena has no idea how Lillian Luthor can still control all these millionaires even though locked away, and on bad day, she wishes that Lillian would miraculously drop dead one day in prison. “They can wait until ten,” Lena replies, looking up to see a grin on her secretary’s face.

“I’ll let them know that you’re working on highly classified files and the meeting has to be delayed.”

 

 

**12:13PM**

The smell of potstickers, chicken fried rice, and chow mein greets Lena’s senses the moment she steps into her office. Bending down to give her wife a peck on the cheeks, the CEO sits herself opposite Kara, thankful for the glass of wine she poured her.

“I am so sorry for being late to our lunch date,” the brunette apologizes, taking her share of chow mein from her wife. “The meeting dragged longer than the two-hour it’s supposed to last,” Lena explains, watching as Kara stuffs three potstickers into her mouth. A smile finds its way across Lena’s features as she complains to her wife, “Those incompetent lackeys of my mother’s are just trying to make my life hell here.”

Kara tries to look apologetic; you can’t blame her that her feelings aren’t translated clearly with two potstickers in her mouth, another two halfway sticking out, and another one waiting in between her chopsticks. Lena laughs, thankful of her wife and her adorable antics, especially when it involves food, and all of a sudden, the CEO’s day isn’t that bad after all.

“James will pick up the twins, and then you at Catco after work.”

“Those Chinese you’re meeting tonight are the same ones that almost made you drunk the other time, yes?”

“Mhm, I am so not looking forward to it.”

The brunette is only halfway through her chow mein when her wife finishes her share of lunch – two portions of fried rice, chow mein and two dozens of potstickers. Not wanting to overeat before the dinner, Lena passes her leftovers to her wife, who had faux-grumpily accepts, wanting to eat more but yet angry at Lena for not eating enough.

“How about I drive your car back to Catco, and pick up the kids after work? You can get James to fetch you after dinner. I really don’t want you driving if you’re having any drinks,” Kara suggests, clearing up their lunch boxes as the couple finishes up with the meal. Lena nods, pulling Kara closer and hugging the standing blonde, resting her head on her wife’s taut tummy.

“Be careful while driving. I love you.”

“I love you too. See you tonight.”

 

 

 **3:23PM**  

Rushing down two floors from her office, Lena runs into the nursery in L-Corp to see her youngest son floating above his cot.

It is the one-year old’s first show of super powers, and in fact, Lena has been expecting it to show within the month since the twins first shown theirs a while after turning one.

Going near Finn, Lena gently cradles the baby into her arms and lowers him back onto the cot. Finn’s blue eyes stare back at his Mommy, a giggle escaping the baby as his hands attempts to grab the older lady’s dress. Tiny fingers wriggle in the air and Lena chuckles, the sound delighting Finn further as the baby beams Lena a smile that the CEO likens to sunshine, or one Kara Danvers.

“Hey baby. You’re a super baby too,” the powerful billionaire coos to her youngest, giving him a kiss on the forehead and earning another giggle from the kid. “Let’s get you comfy again, and safe.”

As the saying goes, the most dangerous place is also the safest one. While enemies to the Luthor name knows L-Corp is where they can find Lena, it is also the place where it is to hardest to invade, thanks to the security and technology in place. And of course, knowing that Supergirl herself keeps tabs of the place helps deters these attacks. Lena built this nursery in L-Corp when she was first pregnant with the twins; fitted with top-notch security and the best technology that L-Corp possesses, the fact that Danny and Maia, and now Finn is well taken care of and safe, somewhere near her, allows the couple to work in peace.

As much peace as Lena could have, knowing that some days her wife is out there fighting aliens, sometimes humans, who have better weapons or are stronger than her.

 

 

**4:48PM**

Superwife  
_Hey babe, Alex and family are coming over for a movie night after their trip to the mall._

Luthor of my life  
_A movie night without me?! What blasphemy!_

Superwife  
_You’ve a date with the Chinese without me._

Luthor of my life  
_Don’t remind me…_

Superwife  
_I love you_

Luthor of my life  
_Love you more. Oh, Finn started floating in his sleep earlier._

Superwife  
_Another superbaby!_

Luthor of my life  
_You’re my superbaby._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the story up till the household sleeps...

**5:20PM**

“My baby heroes, how’s school today?”

The car doors close and the car gets filled with excited chatters immediately; Danny and Maia fights over each others’ voices to let their Mama know what went on in preschool and Maia thrusts a piece of paper to the front, proudly showing her drawing of their family done during Art class today. “I’ve got a star for this!” pointing to the sticker at the corner of the drawing, beaming at her Mama.

Stopping at the red light, Kara turns to give the cheery girl a kiss on her nose. “You should be an artist when you’re older,” she teases.

“No Mama,” the three year old sighs, “I’m going to-”

“Mama, Maia’s going to be Supergirl,” Danny cuts in, “just like you!”

Kara laughs, driving their car into the garage. “I’m sorry I forgot, little Supergirl. You didn’t have your cape with you.”

 

 

**6:15PM**

The delectable aroma of freshly baked cookies fills the house, with all kinds of cookies covering the counter, mostly intact with some having a bite into them.

_“Mama, I’ve to make sure they are safe to eat,” Danny convinces his mother after being caught with one in his mouth and another one in his hand._

Baking is something that Kara loves to do with the twins; it allows them to play and experiment, tires the twins out a little so they are easier to look after (but once the cookies are done, and that hours-long sugar rush, Kara always regrets), and the end product is food (which Kara loves just a little less than her family). The reporter is not picky with the flavor of cookies, but Lea only eats the chocolate ones, Maia only the oatmeal raisin cookies, and Lucas prefers peanut butter, which is why they have five different trays of cookies on the table now.

“Can Finn have a piece of cookie too? I think he will love the oatmeal raisin cookie!” Maia asks, a cookie in hand and standing near the baby chair.

Kara shakes her head, walking towards her daughter and plucking the cookie out of her hand. “Finn’s too young for cookies,” she explains, placing the cookie back onto the tray.

Maia picks up the cookie again and popping it into her mouth. “More for me then!”

The supermom laughs, “Alright, I’ve to get you little flour demons washed up. Lea’s coming home soon with Aunt Alex and Aunt Maggie,” Kara says as she ushers the twins into the shower.

“Is Jamie coming too?”  
“What about Huck?”  
“Are we going to have a movie night?”  
“Can I please please please watch Moana?”  
“Moana’s boring. Can we watch Tarzan please?”  
“We watched Tarzan the last movie night! It’s my turn to pick a movie.”

“Babies, it’s Aunt Maggie’s turn to pick a movie.”

Kara almost misses Maia’s little fist pump.

 

**8:42PM**

Giggles fill the living room as two families come together for a movie night filled with Chinese takeout, _Moana_ and little bursts of superpowers.

_“Kara, Finn is floating.”_

_“Just gently cradle him down. It happened this afternoon at Lena’s.”_

_“Oh damn, nothing is surprising in this household anymore.”_

_“Aunt Alex, language!”_

Maggie laughs, patting her wife’s arm. “When minding your language takes precede over superpowers.”

“I’ll go put the kids in bed, feel free to pick the next movie,” Kara announces, taking Finn in her arms, his favorite stuffed lion tightly in his tiny fist.

“I’ll help get these babies in bed if you are taking Finn,” Jamie stands up, one hand in Maia’s and another in Danny’s while the twins beam a sleepy smile to their favorite cousin. “Come on baby heroes, bedtime story tonight will be about Supergirl!”

“And I’ll pick our next movie!” Lucas sends his aunts a big smile while he scrolls through their Netflix, trying to find that one movie his friends were raving about.

Alex narrows her eyes at her nephew, “No horror!” she warns, “Or I’ll not cover your babysitting duties this Sunday. 

“But Aunt Alex!”  
“Nope. This is not up for discussion.”  
“Aunt Maggie, help me.”  
“Kid, I need to be able to go home tonight.”  
“…I’ll let you take my bed?”  
“No.”

 

**10:14PM**

A faint curve to her lips, Kara keeps her eyes on the television while counting down to the seconds before Lena opens the door. Thanks to her super-hearing, her wife can never surprise her when coming home, not even with the loud singing along from the rest of the family.

_(Lucas ends up picking a Beyonce concert because one should always take Aunt Alex’s threats seriously.)_

The reporter pulls open the door before Lena could take out her keys, and the brunette grins, leaning closer to place a kiss on her wife’s lips. “I’ve missed you.”

“And me, you.”

 

**10:47PM**

“Not staying over tonight?” Lena asks as she joins the family after her shower, towel drying her hair and losing the perfectly straightened raven hair.

Maggie is helping Kara get rid of the pizza boxes while Alex and Lea are putting away the excess blankets and throw pillows. Lucas, Jamie and Huck are softly singing along with _Single Ladies_ in the background, the concert nearing its end.

“Jamie has softball practice early tomorrow and Huck’s…Huck dear, what are you doing tomorrow?”  
“Sparring at the DEO?”  
“Nope. You know that’s out of question.”  
“Well then, sparring at home with you?”  
“No.”  
“Aunt Kara, can I fight you tomorrow?”  
“Your mothers are going to kill me.”  
“You can’t be killed! And mom loves you too much to kill you.”  
“Then I’ve to worry about your Mummy.”  
“No one is killing anyone. If you’re free tomorrow, you should come with me to L-Corp. We have a new gadget that I think you’ll want to get your hands on.”  
“Aunt Lena, you know I love you the most right?”  
“Funny how I hear him say that to Maggie just this morning…”

 

**11:49PM**

“Hey you.” Lena whispers, climbing in bed where the love of her life is, flipping through some papers. “What are you looking at?”

Kara smiles at her wife, pushing the papers into Lena’s hands. “Lea has a camping trip coming up for school. Information about the trip and stuffs. Our kids are growing up.”

Lena hums, leaning her head on Kara’s shoulders. “Tell me about it. If I blink, I might just miss a milestone. Look, even Finn is getting his powers,” she laughs. 

Sliding her arm around Lena’s waist, Kara turns and gives her wife a kiss on her temple. Tell her couple of years ago that she will be happily married, mother to five amazing kids – being okay with having superpowers babies and incredibly intelligent adopted darlings, enjoying everyday with the love of her life, and Kara will definitely laugh hard enough to solar flared. “I love you.”

“And me, you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long and the update is short. I've a new job and everything is so hectic recently. As usual, I live for your comments. I am tempted to have this as a series thing, what do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are like coffee in the morning ^-^  
> And I am not sure to write out the rest of the day or not, or how the fandom will perceive this writing, so let me know in the comments!


End file.
